


The Packs of Beacon Hills

by Fallenangel87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott, Alpha Theo Raeken, Chimeras, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Evil Theo Raeken, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Kinda, M/M, Mates, McCall Pack, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Effects, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Platonic Cuddling, Referenced Josh/Brett, Referenced Josh/Theo, The Void, True Love, True Mates, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	1. Welcoming The Void

The day felt pretty normal for Stiles, nothing was really out of the ordinary, no other problems besides the usual. Everything felt fine, he liked to believe he had pretty good spidey senses for danger and the such. That he would have a feeling if something was weird or different. Nothing felt any different for Stiles that day. Then suddenly things did feel different for Stiles that day.   
Things changed so quickly that he didn’t even have time to register what was happening before it had happened. Stiles was sitting in class and he was suddenly feeling really dizzy. A few moments later, he was hitting the floor of the class. He barely heard Scott asking if he was okay before he was hitting the ground. He was waking up, however long later, head killing him as he opened his eyes.   
His brown-doe eyes looked around and took in the nurse’s office around him. “Shit…” He murmured as he looked around himself. He had no idea why he passed out. Everything felt different and yet….No, he shook a thought out of his head. It wasn’t a familiar feeling, he decided, this wasn’t happening it. It couldn’t possibly be.  
He sat up and began rubbing his head. He felt like he had bounced his head off concrete rather than the soft carpets of the English classroom. He couldn’t remember feeling dizzy or anything. Stiles was just suddenly on the ground. All he remembered was suddenly having the feeling of falling and then it was dark.   
Stiles shook off the pain, but something still felt really odd. He didn’t even feel like he was in his own body. There was an unshakably dream-state feeling that clung to Stiles. The teenager tried to shake the feeling as he got up and limped out to the front desk. “What happened…” He murmured out to the receptionist.   
“Mister McCall brought you down an hour ago, you fainted, sweetie. Are you okay? Do you have a history of fainting?” She inquired a bit and Stiles just shook his head at the other. “Yeah. Fine. No, I don’t…” He sighed out quietly, looking away.   
“Can I go back to class now?” He asked as he looked back at her and she gave another look of concern. “Well...Are you feeling well enough? You can sit down here if you need to.” She assured and he nodded, moving towards the door again.   
He was silent as he headed towards the classroom, running a hand through his already messy hair. His head was throbbing as he tried to calm down from the impact and the confusion. Arms were weak and head was heavy as he struggled to get a solid breath into his burning lungs, getting more and more worried now.   
Eventually, he had to stop and rest, managing to stumble into the bathroom. Pale and shaky hands gripped the edge of the cold sink, barely keeping himself upright. He was trembling profusely and sweating as well, looking at himself.   
He jumped a bit when he saw his eyes flicker for a moment, flashing a different color than their normal deep brown pigment. He whimpered as this confirmed his biggest fear. This couldn’t be happening.   
Once again, Stiles tried to reassure himself that this wasn’t possible. This couldn’t actually be what was going on. He had to be imagining things or dreaming, possibly going insane again? It was definitely a possibility, right? He shook the thought out of his head, he was just going crazy. No big deal.   
He had gone crazy before and he thought he was fine now, so how bad could it really be? There was no way Void was back. Void was locked away in a nice jar, buried deep beneath the Earth. There was no way he was getting out. He was staying in the box and he was never getting out, he wasn’t back in Stiles.   
He flinched once again as he felt the same sickening feeling as he did all that time ago. That was the odd thing about having someone else in your body. It felt weird, not anything you could name as an emotion really. It was a unique feeling.   
His legs were noodles as he stood there shaking, head a whirlwind of different, blurry thoughts. Nothing was able to be made out of the flashes of various half-thoughts and somewhat-ideas. When he opened his eyes, not having been sure when they closed exactly, the thing that looked back made him sick.   
Void’s effects weren’t instant, they took time. He sucked the life from you. Literally drains you of any energy you have, takes away happiness and any amount of life force you have within. But it all took him a bit of time to complete.   
There were some instant traits, though. Void was an extremely picky eater, he loved sweet things, but only milk chocolate and salted caramel, very specific types of taffy. He loved fruits, but hated things with artificial fruit flavors. Surprisingly enough, Void absolutely adored vegetables, but only specific ones: celery, green tomatoes, radishes, cauliflower, and carrots.   
Void loved any kind of seafood, but it has to be raw, he was extremely ecstatic when he found out about sushi. It was truly a life changing day for Void. The same went for pork and vegetables, had to be raw or it was evil.   
Void couldn’t handle oils or grease, couldn’t eat human food if it was cooked in anything. Stiles was unsure of why, but Void always hated it and refused to eat it. Which really pissed Stiles off because Void turned up his nose at curly fries.   
When Stiles’ eyes met the mirror once more, what he saw wasn’t human. It was in his form, but it lacked soul. There was nothing there when he looked into the eyes. The stare was completely empty. The eyes were jet black, looking more like a black hole or an abyss than anyone’s actual eyes-they were emotionless.   
Darker bags now hung beneath Stiles’ eyes and the smile on his face could only be described as feral. Maniacal. Completely insane. This tricksy little bastard was out and Stiles wanted to know how, that jar was buried deep beneath the surface of the Earth. Nobody else knew where it was. It was all kept in the circle.  
Literally, in the years of time that had past, they had only told Kira, Malia, and Liam about it. That was just because Lydia had brought up Allison, that had sparked the whole conversation about what had happened with the Nogitsune.   
That was how things were supposed to stay. Nobody else knowing about it to ever be able to possibly use it as a weapon. It was bad enough that Peter knew, nobody trusted him with knowing about it, but he seemed to be behaving this long.   
Stiles didn’t know who could have released it, let alone who would have wanted to release it. It was nothing but destruction, Void couldn’t be tamed. He didn’t want to be tamed and Void didn’t do anything he didn’t want to do. No force in the universe could make him do something if he didn’t feel like doing it.   
A soft growl erupted from deep inside his throat, though it came out as more of a purr. “Come on, Stiles…” Void purred again, Stiles trapped inside his own mind with the fox. It looked beautiful inside his head. The fox was small and black, it’s nine tails looking more like a lemur’s than anything. Black tails with smokey rings.   
The fox was adorable and small, staring up at Stiles with eyes as black as coal. He purred and growled, he was just generally much nicer than he was when he was taking over. Void was needy and cuddly, holding himself close and nuzzling against Stiles. The soft, fine hairs tickling his face and making him want to giggle.   
“You’re sweeter like this, little fox….” Stiles sighed, wishing the creature would be sweet all the time. Void was still purring there while the real Void was walking out of the bathroom, almost instantly bumping into Theo who just smiled at him.   
“Hey, Sti, you feeling alright?” Theo hummed out softly as he tilted his head, looking at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. Move.” Void shrugged, obviously intent on pretending to still be Stiles and obviously not doing a very good job of it either.  
“Not so fast.” Theo was stepping right in front of him and smirking at him. “Where are you off to so fast?” He questioned as he watched him. “Home. I’m sick.” He huffed out, ready to shove past Theo at any given moment.  
“I bet, I heard about your little fall this morning, that must have hurt.” Theo nodded at the other man and moved aside. “The hall is yours…” The Chimera grinned brightly at Stiles and stepped away to give him enough room to walk through the hall, passing him.   
Void Huffed again and moved past the other, grumbling unhappily as he walked past him. Theo was still chuckling softly even as Void pushed past him and walked down the hallway, he really was headed home, but not because he wasn’t feeling well. He just needed a nap and maybe a few snacks, and he definitely required some super fluffy blankets with linen-smelling pillows.


	2. I Mispoke

Liam sighed out happily as he curled even closer to Theo’s chest as they cuddled in bed. The entire Chimera pack was cuddled into the bed. Tracy and Hayden behind Theo, Corey snuggled in between the girls. Josh was laid beside of Liam, arms around Donovan and holding him to his chest.  
They did this often, seeking the comfort and warmth that the other bodies had to offer for them. The only sounds were the soft breathing, occasional snores and murmurs as they laid there. The sound of some punk-rock band was playing through Donovan’s earbuds even as he slept.  
Nobody ever complained about things like that. It wasn’t worth a fight. Liam and Theo were still awake as everyone else slept around them. Everybody was pressed close to one another, huddling in the center of the bed. The tv was still on, the Twilight Zone playing softly in the background.  
Liam huffed as he felt someone’s foot hitting his back, figuring it was Josh. Josh moved around way too much in his sleep. Seriously, he tosses and turns for twenty minutes, settles on a position for ten, and shifts for another half of an hour before he can get comfortable in bed.  
Nobody ever complained about that either, he just struggled to get in a nice position and it was even harder to stay in one. But now, he was pressed gently against Liam’s side, facing Donovan, nuzzled into his dark hair happily.  
“You know, I learned something pretty interesting today...Do you know what a Nogitsune is?” Liam murmured out to Theo, curled close against the other man’s chest, listening to the other werewolf’s heart beating steadily.  
“A kitsune of darkness, yes, I know what they are. Why?” He asked as he cuddled against Liam a bit more, nuzzling against his throat as he laid there. “Stiles used to be one, it was super evil, apparently. Can you even imagine Stiles being evil?” Liam laughed because it was ridiculous and hard to imagine.  
“And what happened with this Nogitsune?” Theo asked, a lightbulb appearing in his head as he laid there with him. “It was exorcised and placed in a jar in the nemeton.” Liam yawned as he closed his eyes once more.  
“Goodnight…” He mumbled out sleepily as he too fell into the embrace of sleep.  
Theo thought about the conversation as he laid there, eventually drifting off to sleep as well, cuddled safely with his pack. When he woke up, he had Tracy’s arms around his waist and she was spooned up against him. Josh, Liam, Corey and Hayden were all out of bed already.  
They got up way too early for Theo’s liking. Deciding it was best to just let Tracy remain peacefully asleep, he remained still. He just stayed in bed and snuggled against her. He had plans for the day, but an extra hour of cuddling wasn’t going to throw off the balance of the universe, right?  
Tracy’s arms stayed tightly around him for a while longer, they all just stayed curled up in bed. Donovan pressed against his chest as well as Theo held onto him. His face was buried in Donovan’s hair and holding him close, inhaling his familiar scent happily as he laid there with the others.  
A bit later, Theo was falling back asleep in bed and waking up hours later, all alone in the bed. He was surprised when he didn’t hear anybody else in the house. The house was completely empty. It was bit unpleasant, but at least he had time to himself. He decided to get a few things done in the time.  
Theo cleaned up the kitchen, clearing the plates away from the table, noting that he needed to remind his Chimeras to clean up after themselves. He knew Liam was getting way better at cleaning up his own messes, but the others still seemed to struggle with the concept. He swore he was more of a parent to his pack sometimes and it was getting a bit ridiculous, they are all young adults and Theo never signed up to be a father to any of them.  
After a few chores, he was wandering out to the small shed out back of the house to find a shovel. He was soon locating the tool and heading out to his car. An hour later, he was pulling up to the circle of trees that was the Nemeton and walking out there to the center. He must have spent at least two hours digging around in the stupid mess of dirt and rocks.  
Eventually, he found what he was looking for-at least he thought he had found it-finding a jar buried deep beneath the Earth. He grinned and thought about what to do with it. He did the only thing that he could think of as he looked at it. He couldn’t very well ask Liam or the others to tell him.  
So, he simply opened the jar and watched the fly move out of the jar. It moved oddly fast and was just zipping away from him. He watched it as it flew and moved to stand up. The shovel was being put into his trunk, didn’t need any questions coming from his precious werepuppy about the tool.  
He was still trying to keep his innocent facade up around the blonde haired boy. So far, it was completely working and Liam had utter faith in him. It was cute. Theo was sliding back into his car and heading home, planning to get everything cleaned up before everyone else arrived back home.  
As he made dinner for the others, he smirked to himself, this was just a matter of time. “Hey, how was your day?” Josh yawned as he finally made his way back inside the house, stretching out as he pressed closer to the ‘Alpha’. “Oh, you know, uneventful.” Theo smirked, even more, stroking a hand over his Chimera’s arm as he leaned back against the dark haired man.


End file.
